Phoenix Wright's Best Father's Day Gift
by SonicHearts123
Summary: Trucy Left to do something but what? Read to find out


Phoenix Wright's Best Father's Day Gift

Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright is owned by Capcom not by me.

A.N. My First Phoenix Wright fanfic. Let me know how I did.

"Ah, it's a lovely day outside today" Phoenix Wright exclaimed. "Trucy? Are you here? Oh a note. 'Daddy I had something I had to do, I'll be back around 5 o'clock. Love, Trucy.' Ok well I said I'd visit Gumshoe today so I'll do that.

Meanwhile

Trucy Wright hopped off the train and ran over to the Village close by. "Oh Hello." Said a voice.

"Hi." Trucy Replied " I'm looking for Maya and Pearl Fey please." "Go to the Manor little " The woman said.

"Thanks!" Trucy exclaimed, running to the big manor. She ran and bumped into Maya Fey herself causing Maya to fall over and hit the ground.

"Ugh. Are you ok little girl?" Maya asked. "Yeah" Trucy replied looking worried. "I'm sorry Miss…" Then Maya asked Trucy "Who was it you where looking for?" "Maya and Pearl Fey ma'am." "Oh well what you like. I'm Maya Fey."

Trucy grinned and held out a picture and replied "I need your help."

Back With Phoenix

Phoenix walked over to Dick Gumshoe's Apartment where he knocked on the door. "WHO IS IT?!" A voice yelled over the doorway, "Phoenix Wright. Disbarred Attorney. Pianist at the Borscht Bowl Club. That is my name and occupation, Your Honor."

The door swung open to show Dick Gumshoe's smiling face "Hey, Pal. How are you?" "And where's Trucy?" asked from the Kitchen. Maggey Byrde smiled at Phoenix who smiled back. "Before I answer, how's the baby coming along?" "She's doing great, Pal! Really takes after her Mother." Gumshoe responded with a smile. "Anyway I'm fine, and Trucy's doing something but I came because I said I would."

Phoenix, Gumshoe, and Maggey talked about how Phoenix was Treating disbarment "It feels like Crap." Was all Phoenix had to say. Until the clock struck 1 P.M. "Well" Phoenix said standing up "I told Edgeworth I'd meet him for lunch today. Bye Dick, Bye Maggey" "Tell Mr. Edgeworth we said hey." "Will do, Bye!" Phoenix waved at Gumshoe and Maggey.

An Hour Later

Phoenix stood in front of the same burger joint that him and Maya always went to. "Phoenix Wright." A voice said. Miles Edgeworth was standing in front of the door with a smirk on his face. "Miles Edgeworth" replied Phoenix. The two friends shook hands and went inside.

The two friends talked about how Miles's cases went, how Phoenix got disbarred and just had a great time till, Miles had to go back to his office. Before he left however Miles told Phoenix "You need to tell The Feys about everything." "I Know" said Phoenix "Just not now."

Phoenix entered the his office just when the clock struck 5 P.M. and there was Trucy holding two items in her hand, in a sudden flick Trucy turned on the light, and Phoenix saw three females looking at him instead of one.

"M…Maya? Pearls? How did you…? When did you…?" Phoenix just couldn't speak. "Trucy told us Nick. About your disbarment, how you where her father, and that you where being lazy." Maya said looking irritated "By the way Mr. Nick, Trucy made you something" Pearl said before something bad happened. Trucy gave Phoenix a blue hat with the word PaPa on it. Phoenix smiled and put it on his head and said to his daughter "Thank you" as he hugged her.

"Master Maya got you something to Mr. Nick." Before he could ask what it was Maya ran up and kissed him on the lips. Phoenix's eyes widened but then returned the kiss and then a flash ruined the moment, "PEARLY/PEARLS!" Maya and Phoenix yelled at the same time blushing.

"I thought something happened to you Nick" Maya said two hours later as they went to the usual burger joint. "You didn't take my calls, I didn't see you in the courtroom, it's like you had vanished completely, and then Trucy came and I was so relived" "Maya I'm sorry but don't worry nothing will stand in our way again. I promise." Phoenix stated, "Nick." "Yeah?" "Happy Fathers Day" "This is the best Fathers Day present ever"


End file.
